


Green Thumb

by sackstiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sackstiel/pseuds/sackstiel
Summary: Propagating and repotting plants requires patience, which neither his former Padawan nor young Anakin has.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Green Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Jedi June prompt: Teaching/Learning on tumblr.

“Master Obi-Wan, why does yours look like it’s dying?” Anakin said, peering over Obi-Wan’s shoulder at his work. Obi-Wan scowled and gently shoved Anakin.

“It’s not  _ dying _ , Anakin! It’s just– I’m just not sure where I want to place it quite yet!” Obi-Wan retorted with a huff, scowling deeply. He grabbed his small shovel and began moving the dirt around haphazardly in his pot. 

Qui-Gon chuckled at the sight of the youngling and his Padawan– no, Knight now– sitting at his table, faces smudged with dirt, potting the plants he had been propagating. Mace had begrudgingly brought them cuttings of the n’lor tree from  _ Ithor _ at Qui-Gon’s behest– a task that required tedious and careful negotiation with the Ithorians, which the Korun was sure to never let Qui-Gon forget–, and they had been sitting in water in the kitchen for three standard weeks. Everyday, Anakin would see them and enthusiastically ask if they were ready to plant, and everyday Obi-Wan would roll his eyes and scold him for his lack of patience before racing off for a mission, to train or study, always on the go. Qui-Gon, however, appreciated the youthful enthusiasm that Anakin approached life with, so each day, he would tell him gently, ‘ _ not quite, but soon, young one’  _ and pat him on the shoulder. 

He had been planning it for about a week, carefully analyzing the plants’ progress and gathering the appropriate materials, and this morning, when Obi-Wan went to chide Anakin, Qui-Gon stopped him and put a hand on his arm. Obi-Wan turned and noticed the twinkle in his old Master’s eye and sighed. He couldn’t fight the fond smile that spread across his face, so he turned away, as Qui-Gon gave Anakin the good news.

Qui-Gon brought down his pots and the plants pulled out the bag of soil and the extra tools and turned their kitchen into a makeshift nursery. Qui-Gon showed them how to mix the soil and layer the pot for optimal watering, and taught them of the ideal levels of sunlight for the young saplings. Obi-Wan tried to sneak off under the guise of a mission brief, but Qui-Gon had planned ahead, clearing the day with the Council who wholeheartedly supported the idea of Obi-Wan, the ever-dedicated Jedi Knight, taking a much needed  _ mandated _ day off. 

“It’s  _ supposed _ to look like  _ this, _ Master Obi-Wan,” Anakin exclaimed with a smug smile, revealing his perfectly upright n’lor sapling. Obi-Wan’s sapling was barely secured in the soil and threatened to fall out of the pot completely. His scowl threatened permanence as he hunched over his plant, ignoring the happy young Jedi beside him. With a soft chuckle, Qui-Gon reached over and tried to hold up the sapling while Obi-Wan fussed over the soil.

“I can do it!” Obi-Wan snapped furiously and immediately regretted it. “Master– Qui– I’m sorry I–”. 

Qui-Gon just smiled, unphased, and met his apologetic gaze with kind eyes and an open heart. “You are a perfectly capable Jedi, my Obi-Wan, but your green thumb could use some work,” Qui-Gon murmured. He reached out for Obi-Wan’s sapling once more and held it straight as Obi-Wan dug his soil deeper, blushing a delightful shade of pink up to his ears. 

After a few attempts, Obi-Wan’s sapling stood straight and tall just like Anakin’s, secured by a tight circle of small smooth stones.

“Ha!” Obi-Wan blurted gesturing at his success. Anakin oohed and awed at the accomplishment.

“It’s taller than mine is!” Anakin marveled, pushing their two plants together on the table and comparing them side by side. The pair of them dove into comparisons of their little creations and began to make plans for a watering schedule and where they’ll plant them when they outgrow the pots. 

Qui-Gon leaned back against the counter, watching them go back and forth, hiding his grin behind his teacup. Anakin bubbled with excitement over his new little friends and Obi-Wan looked more relaxed than he had in weeks, sitting in their quarters dirty and disheveled and happy. The lines on his forehead relaxed and his eyes crinkled at the corners with delight. As Anakin continued to gush about his plans, Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon’s eye, offering a small smile that made Qui-Gon’s heart swell.

Qui-Gon committed the scene to memory and made a note to catch Plo Koon before he departed for  _ Lothal _ next week. He was sure there was a lesson about patience or control to be had in raising a lothcat. 

  
  



End file.
